


All This Time

by DarkReySolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, I cried profusely, In My Feels, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Reunions, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Solo, Sad with a Happy Ending, ben comes for rey, but in a good way, but she still loves ben, ill come back for you sweetheart, now im crying again, rey is old now, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReySolo/pseuds/DarkReySolo
Summary: Rey watched as the twin suns set on the edge of Tatooine.  During the day, Tatooine seemed such a desolate, empty place, eternally bland and beige.  But on certain evenings, such as this, she had come to realize that the sunset colored the desert planet various shades of red and orange, fiery and bright.Made myself cry profusely while writing this...but in a good way.Rey and Ben get their happy ending.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	All This Time

Rey watched as the twin suns set on the edge of Tatooine. During the day, Tatooine seemed such a desolate, empty place, eternally bland and beige. But on certain evenings, such as this, she had come to realize that the sunset colored the desert planet various shades of red and orange, fiery and bright. The way the hot suns seemed to crackle and waver from a distance, the way they burned amber, reminded her of a light saber. 

Rey took a moment to pause, and look down at her hands, which once brandished her own light saber with ease. They were wrinkled and dry, laden with scars and, even less appealingly, marks of age. She dropped her hands back to her sides, taking a deep breath and raising her eyes back to the horizon. How many times had she watched this sunset, alone? Too many to remember. How long had it been since…she looked at him with the same amazement? Ben…it was painful enough just to think of him, even after all these years. The markings on her hands and up her arms were just physical reminders of all the years she had to spend without him. She was an old woman now, quiet and soft, much unlike her younger self. But the sense that something was missing, some part of her, had stayed throughout the years. Rey sighed, releasing a breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. With her exhalation, a single tear ran down her face. It wasn’t sadness she felt, so much as hope, knowing she would see him again, someday soon.

Rey returned to her home that night, feeling drained, but somehow just a little bit lighter. Her time on Tatooine was coming to end, that much she knew, but exactly how close it was, eluded her. She drifted to sleep, comforted by memories of friends, memories of ben, smiling down at her as if she were the greatest sight to behold in the galaxy. As if she were the sun in a universe filled with only darkness.  
Rey woke later, at which time she could not have guessed. Someone was calling to her… “Rey”. The voice was familiar, deep but warm, a voice she would have recognized after a thousand years still. Her eyes fluttered open and…she saw him…Ben. 

He leaned over at the edge of her bed, smiling down at her like he had all those years ago, and suddenly nothing had changed. Ben looked exactly as she had remembered him, refusing to let the memory fade. A young man, strong but soft, a dimpled smile pulling at his cheeks. It was as if no time had passed, and Rey was twenty years old again, young and strong. She sat up slowly to move closer to him, not fully believing what she was looking at. Rey slowly reached a hand out to touch his cheek, and Ben leaned into her touch. She smiled, finally finding her voice, “Ben”. He laughed softly, and another tear fell onto Rey’s cheek. “I’ve missed you”, she said, struggling to keep more tears from pouring onto her face. Ben looked at her, “I’ve always been with you”, he said. Rey smiled at this, knowing it to be true, even more so now that the missing piece of her soul had found its way back. 

Ben looked at Rey softly and smiled once more, saying “It’s time to come home”. Rey’s tears continued to flow, knowing exactly what he meant. It was time for her to go. Ben extended his hand to her, and Rey laughed softly, thinking of the many times they had been in this position before, and it felt as if it were both a lifetime ago and only a moment ago. Rey reached out and placed her hand in Ben’s this time, and she watched as the scars and wrinkles melted from her skin.  
Ben stood and Rey followed, rising with ease for the first time in years. She was a young girl again, holding ben, as it always should have been. Rey looked up at Ben with a heartbreaking gaze. He simply smiled at her. She leaned up to press her lips to his, soft and delicate and slow, knowing an infinity together began now. She pulled back once again to smile and stare up at him. “Are you ready to go?”, Ben said. Rey sighed and walked out onto the sands of Tatooine, hand tangled with Ben’s. 

She looked around them at the cool sand beneath her feet and the tips of the twin suns peeking out from above the horizon. “I’ve never been more ready” she said, looking back at Ben. Ben looked back down at her, longingly. “In the end, you did take my hand”, he said laughing gently. Rey smiled up at him, saying “And now I have forever to keep taking it”. “Let’s go", Ben said, gazing down at her, pulling her forward. They walked hand in hand toward the sunrise, feeling lighter with every step. Everything left behind her, except the feel of her hand in Ben’s, Rey looked forward as she walked, and she was complete.


End file.
